Une histoire de loup garous
by Alounet
Summary: Quinn, procureur à New York, cherche à faire la lumière sur l'agression de son meilleur ami Sam. Les suspects sont nombreux. Glee (Quinn/Sam et Sam/Rory), Twilight (Edward/Jacob), Vampire Diaries (Tyler/Jeremy), Teen Wolf (Derek/Stiles, Scott, Lydia), Buffy (Willow/Oz), Once Upon a Time (Chaperon Rouge), New York Unité Spéciale (Alexandra Cabott)


**Titre** : Une histoire de loup-garou

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Cross-Over

**Pairing : **Glee (Quinn/Sam et Sam/Rory), Twilight (Edward/Jacob), Vampire Diaries (Tyler/Jeremy), Teen Wolf (Derek/Stiles, Scott, Lydia), Buffy (Willow/Oz), Once Upon a Time (Chaperon Rouge), New York Unité Spéciale (Alexandra Cabott)

**Avertissements** : C'est du délire...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à leurs propriétaires !

**Notes** : Alors j'ai voulu réunir plein de personnages de plusieurs séries et quoi de mieux qu'une histoire de loup garous pour ça ?

* * *

-Jacob est un loup-garou.

-Tyler est un loup-garou aussi.

-Attendez, Scott et Derek aussi sont des loup-garous.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un ici n'est pas un loup-garou ?

-Moi ! s'écrièrent plusieurs voix ensemble.

La première personne ayant parlé était Edward, un vampire pouvant briller au soleil et qui couchait de temps en temps avec le dit loup garou.

La seconde personne ayant pris la parole n'était nul autre que Jeremy Gilbert, ancien ennemi du dit Tyler devenu maintenant une sorte d'homme à fantômes, comprenait qu'il voit les fantômes.

La troisième personne ayant pris la parole c'était Lydia, une jeune blonde vénitienne qui s'était avéré posséder un sang plutôt mystique, ce sang étant un remède à la lycanthropie.

La question posée après ces déclarations venait d'une jeune femme blonde, Quinn Fabray, devenue procureur pour la ville de New York et qui essayait de démêler le vrai du faux, à savoir : qui avait bien pu agresser son meilleur ami Sam Evans dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche dernier ?

Et enfin, les personnes ayant répondu à sa question étaient Edward, Jeremy et Lydia, tous trois face à la jeune femme, son meilleur ami et les quatre supposés loup-garou.

-Ecoutez, cette histoire me paraît abracadabrante, se plaignit la blonde, comment puis-je procéder à une arrestation et à des poursuites judiciaires concernant l'agression de mon client alors que vous me sortez des histoires à dormir debout.

-Ca n'est pas des histoires à dormir debout.

Une grande rouquine venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce, suivi d'un jeune homme roux également à l'allure désinvolte.

-Willow Rosenberg, madame le procureur, je suis l'avocate de toutes ces personnes présentes ici.

-Et cet homme derrière vous, vous allez m'annoncer qu'il est loup garou et que vous êtes vous même une sorcière ?

-C'est exact, confirma la sorcière prise au dépourvu.

Sam se rapprocha doucement de son amie et lui murmura :

-Tu sais, c'est trois fois rien, juste une grande griffe, je risque pas grand chose.

Edward qui avait la faculté de pouvoir tout entendre lui répondit :

-Vous risquez juste de devenir à votre tour un loup garou.

-Comment il a fait pour m'entendre ?

-C'est mon mec, affirma Jacob, c'est un vampire, il a quelques super pouvoirs lui aussi.

Lasse d'entendre à tout bout de champ ces histoires de magie, sorcellerie, vampires et loup-garous, Quinn se laissa tomber sur son siège, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Ecoutez Madame la procureur, je sais que ça va vous paraître dingue, mais je sais qui est le coupable, annonça Lydia.

-Au point ou nous en sommes, je vous écoute...

-Le Petit Chaperon Rouge !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la blonde vénitienne tandis que Quinn était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-C'est une blague ? demanda Quinn. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ?

-Il s'avère, continua Willow, qu'elle est la victime d'un terrible sortilège, mais je n'y suis pour rien je vous l'assure. La Méchante Reine, Régina, qui s'avère être une sorcière a jeté un sort à tous les personnages de contes de fée pour se venger de Blanche Neige. Ruby, le Chaperon Rouge, n'est qu'un dommage collatéral et elle s'est retrouvée dans notre monde bien malgré elle.

Quinn qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre des histoires abracadabrantes, leur demanda à tous :

-Et je peux savoir ce que des créatures comme vous faites à New York ?

-Vacances pour nous, répondit Jacob. Edward et moi devions quitter Forks quelques temps. Il se trouve que notre ex copine est un peu déprimée à l'idée de nous voir sortir ensemble et...

-Vous êtes gay ? demanda Sam subitement intéressé.

-Sam, je te rappelle que tu es fiancé à Rory !

-Je ne faisais que poser une question, se défendit le blond.

-Nous c'est différent. Voyage scolaire organisé, répondit Lydia.

-Votre ami n'est pas un peu vieux pour un voyage scolaire organisé ? demanda Quinn en désignant Derek, le grand brun ténébreux.

-Il accompagne mon meilleur ami, Stiles, il veut pas l'avouer mais je crois qu'il en est amoureux.

Derek se mit à grogner tandis que Quinn dit tout bas à l'attention de Sam :

-Tu vois, les plus beaux sont toujours gay.

-Il a l'air d'avoir mauvais caractère aussi, répondit Sam.

-Tout le monde peut vous entendre même quand vous parlez tout bas, répondit Oz qui accompagnait Willow.

-Et vous ? demanda Quinn à Tyler et Jérémy.

-Trop de meurtres en ce moment à Mystic Falls. Et puis Tyler avait besoin de faire le point sur sa relation avec Caroline.

-Et toi avec Bonnie, se défendit Tyler.

-Elles aussi sont des loups garous ?

-Non un vampire et une sorcière, répondirent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

-Est-ce que tout le monde pourrait quitter mon bureau et tant qu'à faire la ville de New York pour repartir dans son monde enchanté que je puisse reprendre le cours normal de ma vie ?

-Croyez-moi, une fois que le surnaturel entre dans votre vie, le mot normal ne veut plus rien dire, avoua Lydia tandis que tout le monde était déjà en train de sortir.

Alors qu'ils étaient seuls l'un avec l'autre, Sam demanda légèrement inquiet à son amie :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si je me transforme en loup garou ?

-Sam, je suis persuadée que tu ne te transformera pas en loup garou bien que je suis sûre que ça te plairait énormément. Donc rassure toi, tout ira bien.

Voyant qu'il allait répondre, Quinn le stoppa pour lui dire :

-Et si tu devenais un vilain loup, je suis sure que le Chaperon Rouge viendra t'aider.

-T'y crois toi au fait que ça soit elle même un loup ?

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de son bureau. C'était une étrange journée qu'elle venait de vivre, vraiment étrange. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec une de ses collègues, Alexandra Cabott, procureur en charge des affaires de crime sexuelles :

-Quel attroupent dans ton bureau. Quelque chose de particulier ?

-Non, répondit la blonde en poursuivant son chemin.


End file.
